Descent
by Maryowl Wheeler
Summary: Even as the Rebels try to move on after Ezra's fall to the dark side. The darkened Padawan still chases the Ghost crew. Kanan will stop at nothing to bring him back.
**This proves that I get to board. Just a quick warning this gets quite dark. I know i'm suppose to be working on the next chapter of Living Changes Everything but i'm at a bit of a stand still with it. I know exactly were it is going but I'm having a hard time making one of the parts believable. so it might be a wile before that is out but hopeful i will get that finished soon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rebels all the rights belong to Disney.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Ezra leapt to the side easily dodging the stun blasts Kanan threw at him. He flung out his hand and sent a telekinetic blast toward his old master sending the blaster from his hand. It skittered along the limestone surface and clattered into a rock about ten feet away.

Ezra swung again, Kanan blocked. Their sabers locked in a flurry of blinding light. "Ezra!" Kanan panted. "This isn't you! Please Ezra. Come back to us." the boy growls and leaps back deactivating his saber and launching a barrage of bolts toward Kanan who fails back a step and slips into Shien, blocking the bolts. Instantly he's back on the defensive as Ezra plows into him, dropping blow after blow down on him. Kanan is hard pressed to block them all. By the time the apprentice draws away his master is stumbling as he struggles to keep his balance on the thin ledge they are fighting on. Distracted, Kanan is unable to fully raise his saber. Ezra's blade flies downward, nicking the edge of Kanan's hand guard and Cleaving his saber's hilt in two. Kanan realizing what had just happened dove to the side and out of the fallen Padawan's reach.

Terrified couldn't quite describe the Jedi's mind state, surly Ezra wouldn't kill him, wouldn't kill the man who plucked him off the streets, gave him a home and trained him. Ezra stepped forward, slow and threatening, his saber carving a deep gash into the wall beside him. He had him cornered. Pressed up against a wall, the only way Kanan could go was down and into the deep crack that married the planets suffice. Kanan contemplated leaping over Ezra, but the ceiling prevented him from getting high enough to clear His Padawan's reach, it would be a good way to lose a limb.

Ezra's golden eyes glowed in the dime light of the cave as he came forward and reach out a hand. Kanan felt the coldness of a dark force users grip wrapped around his throat, his airway closed off and his fingers clawed at the invisible hand that clenched at his neck. "Ezra-" Kanan knew that it would only take a small swipe of the kid's hand to snap his neck. Ezra had him and there was no escape. "Please-"

"Begging won't do you any good, master." he spat out the word like it left a bad taste on his tongue and tightened his grip on his defenseless x-masters throat. Preventing any more words from leaving his lips. For a few seconds the only sound that punctuated the bleak silence of the cave was Kanan's desperate choking and struggles to bring in the air his lungs demanded. "You abandoned me, and for that you will pay." Ezra's saber grazed to floor as he came forward and brought it up to bare, only inches from his throat. Kanan felt paralyzed he couldn't struggle, he couldn't breathe, he could feel the dark waves of force pulsating around him, restraining him, crushing him. Ezra's eyes were remorseless and his cold stairs seemed to relish in the pain and sheer panic he was causing to the older Jedi

The pressure on his throat finally disappeared, and Kanan brought in a ratty breath only to be struck by a coughing fit. The malicious smile on the kids face made Kanan sick. Before he could regain any meaningful strength he was screaming in agony as Ezra's burning red blade, impaled his chest. With no energy left he slumped against the kid who's saber was still active and continuing to burn the flesh away and cook his lung from the inside out. Kanan fought for every breath but knew it was futile, he was fighting a losing battle, a battle that would end only one way. He groaned as his darkened padawan drew the blade out, slowly, meaning to cause as much pain as he could. Kanan was lost, wondering how it had come to this. How he had wound up dying by his own students hand.

Ezra let go of Kanan's shoulder, pushing him away as if disgusted with the contact, letting the dying Jedi fall weakly to the ground, a despairing whimper leaving his blood soaked lips. "Ezra-" he seemed to hiccup with the oxygen deprivation and the agony of just breathing. "Why?" it was an honest question, all though he felt like he really didn't want to know.

"Because it is your turn to know what it feels like to be abandoned." Ezra walked away, leaving his master to die a painful lonely death.

###

Hera felt slightly faint. Her head had started pounding suddenly as the group ran. She fell back slightly gasping for breath. Sabine and Zeb stopped as well when they realized what had happened. "Hera are you alright." she nodded, not sure what else to do. She hated when she got that odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "Hera?" Sabine clearly didn't believe her, Hera didn't believe it either. She turned back around toward the cave they had just come down. Where Kanan had stopped and told them to keep going. He had assured her that everything was fine. He lied, but Hera knew that calling him on it wouldn't do any good. Once the Jedi set his mind to something there was no stopping him. Hera started walking back the way they had come. She feared the worst.

"Kanan?" her voice was hoarse as her eyes watered and she took off at a run back down the passage.

"Hera!" she heard them but it barely registered. The small cavern came into view. Her heart nearly stopped. Kanan was lying in the dirt on his side, his body wracked with violent convulsions of coughs. She raced to his side.

"Kanan?" she rolled the Jedi on to his side. He gave a despairing grone, a sound that made bile rise in Hera's throat. Blood coated his lips and his breathing was staggered, panicked. Tears formed at the edges of his eyelids. "Sabine, Zeb! Go back to the ship, signal for help!" the two did as they were told. Hera didn't know what to do. The wound wasn't bleeding but it was deep, too deep.

"H-Hera?" A shaky hand came up to grasp weakly at her sleeve. The pain in Kanan's eyes was immense. Hera felt ill as she tried to pull him up, letting him lean heavily against her shoulder. The attempt to help him breath better only caused an agonized gasp in response. She let her fingers entangle in his messy hair as she kept his head from lolling to the side. His eyes were almost blank as he struggled just to breath, producing a wet rasping sound, causing more of the crimson liquid to leak between his lips. Hera's tears fell, wetting the dying Jedi's face as she let her forehead lean gingerly against his.

Hera's other hand rubbed small circles on his unwounded side, trying to comfort him in any way she possibly could. She may not have been a force user but she could feel him slipping, his strength faltering and his will crumbling. Hera drew in a sniffling breath as she looked in to his quickly dulling eyes. She knew there was nothing that could be done. He was drowning and she could almost feel his pain. She didn't need to understand, she just knew that she had be there. "What- Who?" her words stuttered slightly as her voice faltered. She was sure she didn't want to know but the question slipped past her lips. He shifted slightly in her arms, giving her a deeply remorseful look, his brow knit tight.

"I-I failed him." his voice was barely above a whisper and it held none of the warmth that Hera had grown to love. It was full of sorrow and despair. "I failed- Ezra." Hera's emerald eyes widened with a tearful realization.

"No." her voice cracked. There was no way. Ezra? He had done this? She couldn't bear the thought as the image of the boy stabbing his master mercilessly threw the chest flickered through her mind. Her tears broke down into full on sobs. She felt a hand ghost over her cheek, the backs of his fingers leaving a bloody trail across her green skin. He let his head lean in to the nape of her neck; his slow staggered breaths brushed her skin as she let her lips graze his scalp. She breathed in his sent, his slightly spicy sent, tainted heavily by the metallicy smell of blood and cold sweat.

"Hera?" his voice nearly unrecognizable with utter exhaustion. She pulled back as she felt his eye lashes flutter against her throat. His hand came up to wipe away the red that plaited his lips on to his sleeve. "I don't want to die, knowing.." he sucked in another ratty breath before continuing, sounding even more drained than before. "Knowing that I lived this down." his hand on the back of her neck drew her closer. Their lips met and for a moment everything faded away, the feeling of betrayal they both felt in their guts. The sadness, the taste of iron on his lips and even how unnaturally cold they felt as she pressed lightly against him.

Kanan desperately wished that they could remain locked in this moment for eternity. A moment were the pain in his chest, the cold shiver that swiped threw his being and the intense exhaustion that tempted him in to endless sleep all seemed to fade to ignorable levels. He knew better. He could feel the force pulling at him, as his body died. A feeling that he had known a few times in the past but never so potent as this. His concentration, drifting and his focus leaving him. He could no longer feel anything accept Hera's breath on his face as she drew away. There he lay gazing in to her beautiful deep green eyes as the world began to fade and he felt his heart give out. His last breath slipping from his breast.

Hera was helpless as she watched the light drain from his turquoise eyes. Tears cascade down her face. "May the force be with you, luv." the last words he ever hears from the voice that he loves. That drew him to her all those years ago.

Hera can't help but stair in to the dead irises, willing herself to remember the exact shade of his eyes as she knows once she closes them she will never see them again. Her mind plays through all the times she had looked in to them only to know exactly what he was thinking. She had been able to read him like a book and she remembered how much he used to love that, how a single glance could tell her what he was feeling.

She let her fingers slide cold eye lids closed. She would never forget that blue/green hue or the man that matched it.

* * *

 **I'm still crying. Please no hates. Kanan is my favorite but I lov to beat up my faves.. I feel like Ezra gets hurt way to much in this fandom. It was time for some Hurt Kanan. (Understatement)*Grins Maliciously***

 **I just saw the season final last night. I bawled my eyes out. They did such a beautiful job with the end and it was by far the best episode yet. If you haven't seen it yet. SEE IT!**

 **Any ways thanks for reading, leave a comment. they fuel my Evilness (JK)**

 **May the dark side call to you!**


End file.
